Story of a Girl
by Queen2Hearts
Summary: This is the story of girl meets boy. It goes little something like this. Girl meets boy, girl falls in love with boy, boy and girl have a secret affair.


This is the story of a girl, who fell in love with a boy who loved another girl.

And the little affair they had behind the other girl's back.

It goes something like this.

* * *

Girl meets boy.

Boy meets girl.

But it's more than that.

It's an immediate connection.

It's love at first sight.

It's magical and silly.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

When they meet, she spills his coffee all over his shirt.

Frantic, she wipes at it with her sleeve, profuse apologies slipping quickly from pretty pink lips.

He smiles down at her, tells her it's alright.

But she keeps wiping, and she keeps apologizing.

He laughs and she looks up.

For a moment, she forgets how to breathe.

The smile on his face, and the warmth in his beautiful brown eyes takes her breath away.

But even more than that, it's the mischievous glint in his eye and the way he laughs.

Then a rough voice breaks the trance and suddenly, she's all too aware of her surroundings.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

The first time they meet is a disaster.

Only, this isn't the first time.

The first time they meet is at the Hollywood Arts showcase.

On stage, in front of hundreds of people, the girl unknowingly steals his heart.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

He remembers that day as if it were yesterday.

She doesn't know it, but he saw her.

Dressed in her sparkling grey one shoulder dress, shaking in her heels.

She's like a deer in headlights, eyes wide like saucers as they thrust her on stage in place of her sister.

She stands there, so nervous and unsure of herself.

But then the music starts up and she's a completely different person.

He smiles as she dances around to the music, singing like the confident girl she should be.

She doesn't know it, but she's got him in the palm of her delicate hand.

His heart swells with pride for a girl he doesn't even know.

That time, he's just a face in the crowd.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Fast forward to the first time they kiss.

That time, they're both on stage.

It's not an official kiss, like the ones he shares with his girlfriend.

But it's enough to get their hearts racing.

It's enough for them to realize just how deep their connection runs.

The spark that flies between them when their lips meet take their breath away.

It sends a pleasurable shiver all throughout her body.

It jolts him awake to feelings he's never known before.

It makes them realize what they have is more than just friendship.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

From then on it's all shy glances and brief moments of privacy at the lunch table before their friends arrive.

As the months go by, the glances turn into stolen kisses in the janitor's closet between classes and secret notes in each other's lockers.

It's weekends spent in places that only they know.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Those days, they run away together.

To their favorite little hideout by a secluded lake.

They spend every moment of those weekends in each other's arms.

Sometimes they just sit beneath the tree, holding each other as they watch the sunset.

Other times, they dance beneath the stars and lose themselves in each other's eyes.

Once in a while, they jump into the lake and float together on the glossy surface as they bathe in the gentle warmth of the sunlight.

All those times, they laugh and share sweet kisses in the embrace of the moonlight.

And as the sun fades into the horizon on the last day of the weekend, taking their freedom with it, she cries.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Because she knows that come the next sunrise, he'll go back to the other girl.

And she'll go back to pretending their relationship isn't real.

But for now, he offers a comforting smile as he wipes away her tears.

Beneath their tree, as the sun paints the sky shades of pink, and purple, red, and orange, and yellow, he takes her into his arms.

He kisses her in the gentle, reassuring way that only he can, and he whispers against her lips.

He whispers a promise of happiness.

The wind rustles gently around them, carrying his words to the heavens above and the world around them.

He looks into her soft hazel eyes, glistening with fresh tears, and he smiles.

_I love you._

His words fall on her small ears for a brief moment, and she smiles too.

_I love you too_.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

For four years, things continue the same way.

Then they graduate, and move onto college.

The other girl is still in the picture, holding desperately to something that's fading fast.

But she won't give up, not until she hears it straight from him.

So they continue that way.

Three people living under the mask of delusions.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

In their second year of college, the boy finds work in a distant country.

He explains the great opportunity to one girl, while the other cries to herself on the other side of the wall.

He sends one girl home with a chaste kiss and a promise to keep in contact.

Then he goes to his heart and they spend his final evening at home, together.

They dance together one final time beneath the stars, only this time, its love's most intimate dance.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

They move together, skin on skin, clinging desperately to each other.

She whispers his name, and he whispers hers, into the darkness as they lose themselves to the feel of each other.

They've done this before, only this time she clamps her thighs around his waist and silently begs him to stay inside of her as they reach their peak.

So he does.

The next morning, she wakes up to an empty bed and a note on the pillow beside her.

She reads it, then closes her eyes and chooses to say in his bed a little while longer.

She can still feel his gentle touches on her skin, his loving kisses on her lips, and his warmth beside her.

So she chooses to keep it that way for just a little while longer.

A few tears escape onto the pillow beneath her head as she clutches his note to her bare chest, and slips into her dreams for just a few hours more.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

_My sweet, darling love,_

_You looked so beautiful sleeping, I couldn't bear to wake you._

_I'll be back soon I promise._

_Until then, you'll wait for me won't you?_

_I love you._

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

It's only for a year, but it feels like an eternity.

So they make do with what they have.

They try to survive on phone-calls, text messages, and web-chats.

Two months pass in just that manner.

Before she knows it, her birthday has arrived and for the first time in six years, he isn't there to celebrate it with her.

He isn't sitting next to her, whispering happy birthday.

There are no birthday kisses, no warm hugs or laughter.

Just cake, and presents, and friends.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

The week after her birthday, she lays awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

His picture lays flat on her chest, and his letters are all over her bed.

She has a secret she can't tell anyone, and it's eating her up inside.

Then her laptop screen lights up.

_Incoming Call from: Beck Oliver_

_Accept or Deny?_

She accepts the call and his voice brings tears to her eyes.

His face, though weary, is a welcome sight and so she smiles brightly through her tears.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

They talk for hours after that, well into the night.

_I miss you._

_I know. I miss you too._

_When are you coming home?_

_Soon I promise._

_I love you._

_I love you too baby. Wait for me?_

_Only for forever._

But something seems off about her and he knows it.

She's smiling but her eyes tell a different story.

She's scared and he sees it.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

_What's wrong baby?_

_It's nothing._

_It's not nothing. I can see it in your eyes._

_I promise you it's nothing._

_You're terrible at lying to me, you know that right?_

_Promise you won't hate me after this?_

_Darling I could never hate you._

She hesitates for a moment, then digs around in her purse.

Another moment passes, and she holds a small picture up to the web-camera.

He stares in shock at the image before him.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

It's an ultrasound, and the name in the corner reads '_Victoria Vega 10 weeks'_.

_What is this?_

She can barely look at him and instead focuses on the keyboard as a lone tear slides down her cheek.

_I knew it. You hate me._

_No, baby, I don't hate you. I just don't understand. Help me understand what I'm looking at._

_It's your baby. **Our **baby._

_You're pregnant? How far along?_

_10 weeks, almost 11._

_Baby, look at me, please. I promise you that no matter what happens I will **never **abandon you or this baby. I don't hate you either. In fact, I love you more than you will ever know._

_Really?_

_Really. Now get some rest, okay? And I want you to keep me posted on everything about the baby. Call me, text me, web-chat me, whatever you have to do. Okay?_

_Okay. I love and miss you._

_Love and miss you more. Bye._

_Bye._

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

In the following months his best friend stays at her side through everything.

He drives her to and from doctor's appointments, goes baby shopping with her, and even offers to take the lamaze classes with her.

But through it all, she's reminded that his best friend isn't him.

And it's him that she desperately needs.

His warm embrace, and gentle reassurance.

But he's thousands of miles away in another country.

Like the dutiful, loving boyfriend that he is though, he makes time for her every night.

_So did you find out the sex yet?_

_Do you really want to know?_

_Yeah, I really do._

_It's a girl. A very active little girl._

After that he can't stop smiling, and she falls asleep to his singing.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

At 36 weeks gestation, she goes into labor.

They had talked about a natural birth, for the safety of the child.

But by the time she reaches 5cm dilation, the pain reaches its peak.

She asks and asks for the drugs, but her friends don't relent.

They push her to stay strong until she reaches 8cm dilation, and by then it's too late.

By midnight, she's left with only her best friend and his best friend by her side, everyone else having gone home to rest.

The labor is taking its toll on her petite body, and she's growing wearier by the minute.

Finally, the doctors say it's time to start pushing.

She doesn't know if she can do this, but then the door opens.

She nearly screams in relief, but opts for crying instead.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Thirty minutes later, the proud parents welcome Desirae Corinne Oliver into the world.

At 8lbs 7oz, and 21in long, she's perfect in every way.

He cuts the umbilical cord, and kisses the mother of his child.

_You did it. I'm so proud of you._

She smiles into the kiss, and weeps tears of joy as they hand her a pink bundle.

_Look what we did. She's so tiny._

He smiles and kisses his newborn daughter's chubby little cheek. Then he kisses the mother of his child again.

_She's perfect. Thank you for keeping her._

She kisses her daughter's temple, then kisses the father of her child.

_Thank you for making it on time. I love you._

He laughs and climbs into bed next to her as the doctor's leave the room.

_I love you too._

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

On the other side of the door stands a girl.

Her head is hung low and she bites her lip to keep from screaming out.

Part of her knew this was going to happen.

She's not ready to let go, even though she knows she no longer has a choice.

Hot tears flood her cheeks as she stares through the window in the door at the happy family.

But then she supposed she would never be ready to let go.

She listens to them and her heart breaks a little more with each word.

Until finally she can't take it anymore.

She turns on her heels, and walks away.

And she realizes all the '_I love you_'s were meant for someone else.

He was never really hers, she realizes this just a little too late.

* * *

This is the story of a girl who found her prince charming.

And the happily ever after they found with each other.

It goes something like this.

* * *

He presents her with a beautiful diamond ring.

_Marry me?_

She smiles.

_Of course._


End file.
